In fabrication of existing transfer sheets through EB curing or UV curing, the use of a urethane coating liquid containing a silicone additive or a silicone polyol to impart soft tactility provides problems, such as poor attachment due to interface transfer of the additive, deterioration in abrasion resistance, and the like. In addition, there are problems of blocking upon winding of a transfer sheet, and solvent erosion upon printing.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2010-0026012 discloses a hard coating film which allows easy molding and also exhibits excellent film strength such as scratch resistance, abrasion resistance, and the like. However, since the publication does not disclose a coating composition exhibiting excellent tactility, and the like, it is still difficult to solve the above problems.